


Of Colds and Chocolate

by nekocrouton



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekocrouton/pseuds/nekocrouton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a prompt for the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme. The prompt was:</p>
<p>"Edgeworth is sick, so Phoenix brings him a chocolate bar to help him feel better"</p>
<p>Fluffy cuteness ahead!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Colds and Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way back in 2008 for the PWKM and posted it to y!Gallery as well as the now-defunct Objection! Fanfic Archive. It has not been edited since then.

Miles Edgeworth sat at his desk, legal papers strewn all over it, words swimming in front of his eyes.  He squeezed his eyes shut, in an attempt to fight off an impending headache and eye strain, but it was all in vain.  Opening one of his now-watering grey eyes hesitantly, the prosecutor sighed, and then unexpectedly sneezed several times in a row.  He sniffled loudly afterwards, grabbing a handkerchief from his pocket and unceremoniously blowing his nose in it.

 

Miles Edgeworth, the "Demon Prosecutor" was sick.  But, being the perfectionist that he was, he wouldn't, he _couldn’t_ call in sick.  It went against his work ethics and everything that he stood for.  Even though all he wanted to do at that moment was to pass out in his warm, comfortable bed at home, he had to press on.  He had way too much work to do on his upcoming case to warrant taking a sick day.  Plus, he could hear Franziska now, saying that only "foolishly foolish fools" caught colds and took time off from work.  He shook his head, pushing that thought out of his mind and trying to concentrate on the work at hand.

 

The prosecutor sighed as he leaned his warm cheek against his hand, knowing that he definitely had a fever, attempting to read what was in front of him once again.  He had read the same statement about three times in a row, when he heard a light knock coming from his office door.  Edgeworth exhaled loudly, not exactly in the mood for company.  He hoped that it was just Detective Gumshoe delivering evidence.  Or anything where he could just say a few words and close his office door, going back to his solitude.

 

Edgeworth got up from his desk, albeit a little shakily due to the fever, and strode slowly to the door.  He heard a louder knock this time, and a familiar voice calling outside the door, "Edgeworth, are you there?" 

 

Edgeworth paused as he was about to reach for the doorknob.  _Phoenix_ _Wright._  He shook his head as the thought of not answering the door and going back to his desk crossed his mind.  His door was unlocked, so Wright was probably going to get in one way or another.  The prosecutor sighed once again, as he turned the doorknob.

 

Edgeworth opened the door and was faced with a brunet, spiky-haired attorney.  "Wright?  What brings you here?"  The prosecutor emphasized his question with a sneeze and a sniffle.

 

Phoenix backed up a bit in order to avoid Edgeworth's sneeze, and dug into the pockets of his blue coat for a kleenex, offering it to Edgeworth. 

 

The prosecutor took the offered tissue, mumbled a "Thank you,” dabbed at his nose and asked, in a rather nasally voice, "What can I do for you, Wright?"

 

"Edgeworth."  Phoenix said softly.  "Gumshoe said that you were sick, and... he was right!  Your face is all flushed!  Do you have a fever?"  Phoenix reached his hand out and placed it on the prosecutor's forehead.  "You're burning up!" He exclaimed.

 

Edgeworth shook his head in an attempt to get Phoenix to remove his hand, but instead ended up getting himself dizzy and grasped onto the door frame in order to stay upright.  "Please, Wright.  I'm fine."  Edgeworth said, as he stood up tall.  The prosecutor then started into a sneezing fit once again.

 

Phoenix moved his hand from Edgeworth's forehead once he started sneezing, and wrapped his arm around the prosecutor's waist. 

 

"W-W-What are you doing, Wright?"  Edgeworth stuttered, in a congested tone of voice.

 

Phoenix started walking the both of them over to Edgeworth's couch and sat down, bringing the prosecutor down with him.  "You shouldn't be here at work, Edgeworth."  Phoenix said concernedly, looking into Edgeworth's grey eyes, glazed over from illness.  "You should be home.  In bed.  Especially with a fever."

 

"I have work to do Wright."  Edgeworth said shortly, attempting to get up from the couch in order to make it back to his desk.  Still slightly dizzy, he fell back down onto the couch with a thud.

 

Phoenix chuckled.  "Stubborn as always, aren't you Edgeworth?"  He said, as he playfully patted the prosecutor a couple of times on the knee.  Edgeworth just glared at Phoenix as best as he could, until he started sneezing once again.

 

Once the prosecutor’s sneezing fit ended, and Phoenix found another tissue for him, the silver-haired said nasally, "I appreciate you looking out for my well-being Wright, but I really need to get back to work.  Court cases don't solve themselves."

 

Phoenix scratched the back of his head nervously and said, "Well... When I heard that you were sick, I thought that I should bring you something."

 

Edgeworth cocked an eyebrow and said, "Go on."

 

Phoenix reached into the pocket of his blue coat and pulled out a Hershey's bar.  "Chocolate always makes everything better."  Phoenix said, a slight blush now making its way across the bridge of his nose as he offered the chocolate bar to Edgeworth.

 

The prosecutor chuckled, and pushed the chocolate back towards Phoenix.  "Wright, really," Edgeworth started to say, "Don't you usually bring soup or tea to someone who's sick?  I've never heard of chocolate helping out a cold."

 

Phoenix took the chocolate bar and started opening the brown, then silver wrapper.  "No really, try it Edgeworth.  It's really good."  Phoenix said.  He snapped a piece off of the bar and started to try to force it between the prosecutor's lips.

 

"Wright... I... Really..."  Edgeworth protested as the confection headed towards his mouth.

 

"Please Edgeworth, just open your mouth."  Phoenix pleaded, holding the piece of chocolate just beyond Edgeworth's lips.  "Just trust me."

 

The prosecutor sighed loudly as he resigned to his fate.  He knew how determined Phoenix could get, and his cold had drained him of any energy that he might have had to fight off the defense attorney.  Edgeworth opened his mouth, and reflexively closed his eyes.

 

Phoenix slid the piece of chocolate between the prosecutor's lips, and was surprised to see the sight and feel the sensation of Edgeworth sucking on his fingertip as he took the confection into his mouth.  _His mouth is so warm._  Phoenix thought to himself, as he withdrew his finger from the prosecutor's mouth.  _He must be more feverish than he let on._   The blush that started out on his nose now bloomed across his cheeks as well.

 

Edgeworth felt the chocolate touch his lips and he drew the piece in with his tongue, unintentionally sucking on the tip of Phoenix's fingertip with the action.  The prosecutor blushed, but you couldn't tell, what with the flush of illness already streaking his cheeks.  Even though his taste buds were dulled due to the cold, he could taste that slight sweetness of chocolate flooding his mouth as it melted atop his tongue.

 

Edgeworth opened his grey, glassy eyes and looked at Phoenix as he let the entire piece of chocolate melt in his mouth.  He swallowed what was left of the chocolate and said softly, "You're right... Wright.  Chocolate _does_ make everything better."

 

Phoenix just smiled, and offered the chocolate bar to Edgeworth once again.  "Do you want another piece?"  He asked.

 

Edgeworth chuckled.  "I would love another piece, Wright."  The prosecutor smiled, and said as he broke a piece off of the bar, "But I insist, that you have some as well."  He started to move the piece towards Phoenix's lips, with a smile on his face.

 

Suddenly, Phoenix was _very_ glad that he decided to swing by Edgeworth's office after all.


End file.
